User talk:Razeluxe91
Archive I archived my talk page. Please put RE: if you're opening an old discussion or conversation. RE:=) Though I was looking forward to RPing, unfortunately I don't think I can at this time. I am suddenly finding free time rather hard to come by due to a number of extra classes and tests that my professors have started to arrange. Maybe after a few weeks, once I get more free time? Cheers! --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 13:24, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Van vs Miyata That'd be quite possible yes, though we need to find a reason why Van would get offensive with Miyata, Miyata being a member of ﻿the Jūsanseiza would likely wish to keep as low a profile as at all possible, so as to not get his partner Tsuchimikado Shichika in a difficult situation (worse yet, blowing his cover) - the possibility is that Van might've detected his Spiritual Energy (due to the state of Miyata's Zanpakutō it'd be quite easy to pick up on it) and from there he follows him due to curiousty only to find out whom exactly he is. The Gotei 13 do have pictures and such of him after all, as they'd have with most Rogue Shinigami. Yup, I suppose thats as good a solution as anything. I think it'd be best if you did, given that it'd be Van that'd look for Miyata. Nah, its not nessecary to end it, and well - Miyata has full control over the water that he summons, which is only natural since his water IS his Spiritual Power and thus by extension part of him, another addition is that in his first Roleplay it'd look quite bad if he was completely overwhelmed in every way, especially concidering his role as an antagonist. But no, we don't have to end the battle no, I doupt that Van will listen to Miyata anyway, concidering his brother is concerned :P Yes, we'll simply continue where we left off, and Miyata doesn't have anything besides his water abilities hence why he's immune to such things - while he's a Kido and Hakuda Master as well, he's not skilled enough in those fields to be able to fight on par with Van. I'm not offended by the technique however, with Hiroya I wouldn't have cared, given that Hiroya's capable of working himself around more or less anything and it is certainly original though you do make it abit overpowered by how it seems that he can crystalize great things that are in huge quantity without hardly breaking a sweat. --Njalm2 14:35, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Yo Ahhh! Things have changed since I was last here lol! In essence, his Bankai's just a massive expansion of his Shikai abilities, cause everything shown in his Bankai have some connection of to the Shikai skills. But I've said this before and I'll say it again, great minds think alike :) Yeah, fire away dude. I trust your judgement, so make whatever changes you feel are needed to the fusion. We never really finished off that discussion about how it'd be used did we? Meh, hardly matters. I reckon When Fists Collide is pretty much done except for the finishing touches, along with the Captain one as well. To follow that storyline in the SS arc, you wanna introduce the follow up investigation and how Shori defects and the real captain returns, unless you had plans that is. If its okay with you, I'll use this charge into Soul Society as a way for Kentaro to learn more about Kohai Tochi before he jumps in to save Akiye. I can work seperately on Kitsui's hunt for Averian at the same time then and link the events together. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 15:25, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :I hear ya, buddy! When we finish our RP's from now, lets leave something like: Next Story > Insert name here. that way folks know whats coming next in line. While Shori defects though, could he kick the living daylights out of Kentaro? Kentaro would wanna know about Kohai Tochi, and Shori would naturally know something, and I've seen how painfully annoying he can be, so Kentaro would resort to violence almost immediatly, but be no match for a captain. He'd learn only titbits, though so it wouldn't be for nothing. And I figured as we wrought the thing that the Captain one was heading in that direction. Drop me a few parts you need to go smoothly during the next RP and I'll make sure they're addresed. So go ahead and start it up, and we'll finally be fit to start these arcs off. And I get what your saying about the zanpakutos, so no worries there, pal. Where you want the fisticuffs one to lead? A planning RP to discuss how they plan on getting into Soul Society which follows on from there? Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 16:10, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm gonna start up an actual page for the Soul Society Arc along the same lines of what I've done with my own individual arcs. We can add stories we need to do and start them when we're ready so we can keep up and know when to stop one RP and start another. Everything will be in the same place and make things easier. And I've made my post and added a little bit of an intro, along with a link back to the last part. I'll be controlling Kentaro, Jinta and Harumi for the break-in, 'cause I made a small change to Jinta's spiritual energy that might allow them to surpirse just about anyone briefly lol. I think I'll run a story of my own at the same time when Naibu and Riki go ask Kenji for some answers about Kohai Tochi. We could even bring Van into that and have Kenji and Van's rematch just before it to tie it all together nicely. Its serious that were only getting this done now lol :) Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 16:38, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Uhmm... R u mad at me raze? im really sorry... i hope your not mad at me... Lone Black Garuga 04:21, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ^_^ I am very thankful.... Though Im still sorry for forgetting to post in our RP, raze-kun... Lone Black Garuga 04:35, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ^_^ Ur post again Raze-kun... Ill try to be as active as I can Lone Black Garuga 04:48, April 12, 2011 (UTC) I always have fun RPing with you raze... who wouldn't? Ur one of the best! Lone Black Garuga 05:03, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Raz I've been meaning to ask you, are u ever going to RP with me or anyone else besides Kenji? Grizzaka 01:17, April 13, 2011 (UTC) fine then man. Grizzaka 00:15, April 14, 2011 (UTC) we may be friends but you don't anything about me or how i lived Raz. Grizzaka 00:56, April 14, 2011 (UTC) you know..... in all my life I've been screwed over so many times that I actually thought that maybe i should have killed myself but I didn't because I met you guys. I thought that maybe there can be a silver lining and that i finally found the friends that would be there for me when i needed them. Look you can say all this s*&t about me and this trash because that's how you really feel. It'll just be another remind of all the crap i've taken from people like you Raz. Yes i am a crybaby and Yes i thought that maybe i thought you guys would be there for me but all you've shown to me is nothing more than hatred. I thought that maybe after i finished the cross-over arc that everything would be better but Like you say raz, I'm pathetic for thinking it and you didn't have to say it for me to get it. so say whatever you have to say Raz, i've taken worse crap from the ones i called friends. ,,,,, Whatever you may think of me.......... you guys were the best thing that ever happened to me. Grizzaka 01:41, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry. Grizzaka 01:41, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Raze Raze I need some advice about Masanori's zanpakuto which I am doing a complete redo. And before you say anything yes I got Sei permission to make a zanpakuto of the Philosophy type of energy. Just I made Masanori Kawahiru for Sei as a gift during xmas and I want it to be as good as possible and so while you haven't really heard about it what kind of powers do you think a Philosophy-type zanpakuto should have. Also, incase I never told you about Philosophy, Philosophy is the strongest and oldest "known" echelon of supernatural energy that can be manifested and it isn't Spiritual Power.: The Twilight of Your Despair 02:33, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ... Look man, I'm sorry for exploding on you It's cuz i have had the most rotten luck these past few days which i rather not discuss but I had to explode on someone and i chose the wrong person so i hope your forgive me man if not then i understand but i wanted to say what i meant. T-T Grizzaka 04:39, April 14, 2011 (UTC) One more thing, gotta admit those three characters are looking good man, but not as good as mine :P just playing man. Grizzaka 04:41, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Howdy! I honestly didn't know a thing about the nomination until I read your message lol. It was basically "That's nice... wait a minute here. What?" But thanks, pal. But slow down, dude. You plan on killing Yurei? Have you any plans on whose gonna do the deed then? I like the poor blighter, but I guess some just need to get killed off, right? I had been planning a bount, but he kind of hit a snag when I started Twilights tourney lol. I gotta admit, I love the Fōrun-juu as a race. I'm glad we revived them for gen 2. Well, I'll go ahead and do the review you asked for here, 'cause I caught a free minute and have the time to do it properly. I'll break it down into sections so its easier to read, pal. Right, one review coming up! Opening Paragraphs: Nicely detailed on his current location, short and to the point, pal. Not a bad thing, that but maybe you'd want to add that Van's his mentor, or something along those lines so you have a better idea who he affiliates himself with. Not all openings need to be miny stories that explain their entire backstory, so I felt you've done a good job here, pal. No mistakes that I could see either, so there's another good point. One thing I have noticed is that you tend to use a very complicated way of doing the template on the right. Its a lot easier copying the fields and pasting them into the editing window and filling it out without the complicated code. I tried that with Shigeru before I made the Excavado templates and it was one royal pain in the a$$ lol. Good section all in all, dude :) Appearance: The detail is good and gives the reader a good sense of his actual appearance, which the picture you've icluded only helping to cement the image in your mind. If you wanna exand on it though, here's the method I usually use with my own characters. Split the appearance section into two different paragraphs; one for his physical build, hair, eyes, mannerisms etc and leave the second to describe his clothing and how that fits him. Loosely? Or baggy? You may also want to include what other people in your universe think of his appearance. In Kentaro's appearance, I've said that Harumi and Akiye have described him as pretty or handsome, and with Naibu I've said many consider his yellow eyes to be somewhat hollow-like. Little things like that really help to cement the characters image in your mind, ya know? And there's no grammar issues, and I know how quick you type lol. Congrats on a detailed section, though it could easily be expanded on, pal. Personality: An important part of any character and one of my favorite sections in Rozeluxe's article. Its obvious you spend a lot of time thinking through or discussing his personality, as its one thing thats clear in every one of your characters that I've seen, pal. They all have well-written and imformitive personalities that let the reader know how they'd perform in certain siutations. But one thing above all the else that I picked out is that he'll be the one who'll stand up and leave someone behind. That takes guts in itself, and would make him a leader figure of sorts for his allies. One thing I would move into his powers and abilities (Shunpo or enhanced speed to be precise) would be the part in the first paragraph that details his hidden abilities as a swordsman and his ability to dodge reckless fire from zanpakutō and Kidō. Anyways, I loved this section and I've got nothing but praise for it, pal. Very nicely done! Synopsis: I haven't seen him in action yet, so I'll skip over this section Raze. Ask me when he hands one of my younger characters their a$$ on a silver platter though lol :) Powers & Abilities: *Shivers* If he can fight on par with Anna, I think I'll be grabbing my characters and turning tail with one of 'em screaming HIT THE DECK! The individual parts are realistic and detailed. Its clear you want his main skill to be swordsmanship, judging by the description and the mention of it in his personality further up the page. Then I come to his speed, pal. Its really short, and one of the reasons I said you should move that part I mentioned earlier from his personality to better fill out his speed. That's the only real complaint I have, as the grammars solid and the descriptions good. Anyways, I'm loving that Heiki skill he can pull off. Okay, here's an idea to make that weapon generation all the more deadly. Include telekenisis as well as one of the abilities gained, so he can mentally control the path of each individual weapon. That alone would take most folks by surprise. And another may be a focus on chains attuned to his Kidō skills. Wrap his opponent with the chain and then electrocute them with Tzuri Raiden, or set them alight with a good ol' Shakkahō lol. Those last two are only suggestions, though I loved reading this character again :) Zanpakutō: Have I ever said i love that zanpakutō? I have? Well I'm saying it again lol. I've heard of people using the Hōgyoku as an item they simply keep in their possession, or even swallowing it to gain its power; but implementing it in a zanpakutō? I appluad you Raze. You've focused a lot on mind control and related techniques with Zettai Fukujū and Zen Chōkakuyo, though. Perhaps a few abilities that effect only Rozeluxe, as opposed to the opponent and the environment like say, if he desired for a minor boost in strength, his zanpakutō would respond by doing just that. Anyways, this is easily the most descriptive piece of the entire article, which is understandable considering what his zanpakutō is and whats embedded within it. I remembered you were thinking of turning him into an Excavado, so maybe the zanpakutō would play a huge role in him actually getting hollow powers, you know, because of the desire manipulation. Just a thought, pal. Anywho, he's coming along nicely. Touch up the appearance section, expand on his speed and perhaps include some of his everyday habits within his personality section and you'll have yourself a character who'll be even more interesting than he is now. I've said in Kenji's personality that he likes a drink, so much in fact that hes been known to teach his students drunk, and then tie it into his laziness. Little things like that make the character more likeable, and ultimately more human. Right now, I'd give him a 34 outta 50, 'cause he's defintely getting better and better pal with every contribution that you make :) Hope this helps you out a little, pal. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 18:31, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :I... am... wrecked! I've been building kitchen cabinets, drawers and cutting worktop boards since half past 5 this morning, and lets just say its 9 in the evening now >_< I'll read over Rozeluxe in a minute though, 'cause I still have to make a few comments on a certain someones Bankai lol. Hope that review helped ya out a little, pal. Well, what can I say? I'm starting to think we share some kind of mental link or something, dude. Its not like this is the first time this has ever happened lol. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 20:09, April 15, 2011 (UTC) .... man, i need you to look at this please cuz i really need a second opinon :( Akio Katsu Grizzaka 21:48, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ... i need your help. Grizzaka 18:55, April 15, 2011 (UTC) -sigh- just.... take a look at this and tell me does ray have a chance to kill this guy? Grizzaka 19:07, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Raz seriously man i need your help cuz i have no idea what I'm going to do man, plz man talk to me don't make me have to quit gravity force man Plz. Grizzaka 19:12, April 15, 2011 (UTC) SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! read the RP despair did something very wrong to ray. Grizzaka 19:19, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Gamemaster Hiya, Luxe! I can't believe you remember my old nickname for you; I feel special at the moment. :3 Anywho... life has been blehh the passed few weeks. There are plenty of people I want to drive to a cliff and throw them off it down into the deepest depths of the seven seas. And yourself? --- [[User:Illuminated Void|'Gamemaster']] (Rules) 19:37, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Shadows and Flames Lol now what kind of level of suspense would I create if I replied? Maybe Eiji is dead, maybe he's down for the count, maybe he's resting and taking a small break from the fight? lol who knows! Either way, it's still your turn for a bit :) Unless you want me to write a bit. Northstar1012 20:34, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Lol he's most likely not dead, but buying his time to heal up a bit or surprise Zeliel. Just figured you would want to duke it out with Zeliel as Rozeluxe for a while. Northstar1012 02:36, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Haha well now you can write the fight to go however you want and when you want me to, ahem, intervene, I can do so lol but i'm definitely excited to see what Rozeluxe can do. Northstar1012 02:55, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Raz i got a rookie who has potential to become a pro and i already have one vote to approve him for the group his name is Twojr2 and here's the RP we did. Grizzaka 02:45, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Yo Dude! Heya Raze! Long time no see eh? My studies have been going great! How bout yours? Oh and our RP about killing Hitsuke, let's resume it now. I wanted to ask if you support the idea of having subdivisions in the Gravity Force. Some to correct grammatical mistakes and others like being in the description group, helping with descriptions if the members need it. Whatcha think? 暗い夜 DarkNight (Talk To Me!) 13:41, April 16, 2011 (UTC) hi Hey i recently did a RP with Grizzaka.. he asked me to join Gravity Force and that I should ask 2 other members if it was ok wit them Twonjr2 15:54, April 16, 2011 (UTC)TwonJr2Twonjr2 15:54, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me RP I was wodering if you wanted to do a RP wit me Twonjr2 16:48, April 16, 2011 (UTC)TwonJr2Twonjr2 16:48, April 16, 2011 (UTC) hey would it be possible for you to be on Chatango. Grizzaka 01:46, April 18, 2011 (UTC) yeah thx. Grizzaka 01:57, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Two thinks: 1. You can use Philosophy if you want for some of your stronger character. 2. Do you think that some objects, could be made of solely Philosophy for it is energy that isn't Spiritual Power at all.: The Twilight of Your Despair 02:40, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes it does come off a bit mean. However, that is your view and nothing wrong with it. That is why I ask more experience people these things. Because, if I did create or do whatever I wanted 100 percent of the time I am no better than an arrogant bastard or worse a god that is above everyone else. But, one thing I am creating is a weapon that belongs to the Kings. As the High King of End the immense evil King sealed in the Divine Ark, was so powerful that they made a weapon that is powerful enough to fight against him, for other than the Original First Four Kings there are no one strong enough to fight him. And this is my main villian's goal to open the Ark take in the evil spirit and to keep the current Kings in check from starting a war with one another.: The Twilight of Your Despair 02:55, April 18, 2011 (UTC)